tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Owari
Owari is the 26th episode of Season 4, the Season 4 finale and the 104th episode overall. Official Description The Turtles realize they must stop Shredder, and end this conflict once and for all. Plot The episode begins in the O'Neil Family Farmhouse with the Ninja Turtles, April, Casey and their allies and friends attending Splinter's funeral after his death at Super Shredder's hands and pay their final respects to his grave. As the time passes, everybody starts to leave but Raph, Donnie and Mikey stay next to their father's grave. Leonardo meditates in a river and then has a vision of Splinter saying that he now is the sensei and his siblings need him before giving the information that Shredder is still alive. Leo is doubtful if they're not strong enough to defeat Shredder. Splinter's vision fades away and Leonardo realizes what he has to do. The Turtles return to New York City to see Karai in the hospital. She's now attached to a life support machine with severe injuries and a broken arm. They sadly inform her of Splinter's death and ask her Super Shredder's mansion's location. Karai gives them the location and asks Leonardo to give a couple of hits to Shredder for her. In the lair, the gang suit up for battle to deal with Shredder and his army and they all scream "Booyakasha" as they head back to the woods. In the woods, they manage to defeat a couple of normal Foot-Bots before Chrome Domes appear and chase the gang to a cliff to the ocean and face Fishface. At first Fishface gets the advantage but April uses her powers to take him out of the water and Raph starts destroying his mechanical legs and takes off his breathing suit leaving him to suffocate before he and the rest of them team find Shredder's mansion. Once inside, they don't find Shredder in his room but find Stockman-Fly who proclaims Super Shredder is unstoppable before Mikey tosses one of Donnie's Retro Mutagen Light Bulbs to the fly and he becomes human again. Despite that, Baxter was mad becuase he did like to be a fly before Mikey puts him unconscious. Donnie scolds Mikey for using the Retro Mutagen because they need it if they want to turn Shredder human again. They head to next room where Bebop and Rocksteady use a lot of weapons to attack them but Donnie manages to turn their own system and weapons against them. Next room ,they find Tiger Claw, who now has mechanical hand due to Alopex did cut his hand in their last encounter. Tiger Claw gets the advantage but after telling the Turtles are useless without their master now, he gets overpowered by Leonardo and almost surrenders but activates a trapdoor which takes the Turtles, April and Casey to a bunch of tigers but the gang escapes and Leo uses his arrows to damage Tiger Claw's jetpack before he and his team face Super Shredder himself. The mutant tosses some Molotov Cocktails to separate April and Casey from the Turtles. So now the Turtles themselves must end this. Despite their best efforts, Super Shredder is too strong and worse, Donnie's Retro Mutagen has no effect on Shredder. Leo now faces Shredder alone while his brothers wait with April and Casey for the result of the battle. During the battle, Leo replies Shredder has killed his own brother and best friend but when Leo mentions the fact he's become a demon and a monster, he gets touched by this and Leo tries to attack him again but Shredder kicks him away. Super Shredder prepares to end him but Splinter's vision tells Leo to fear nothing. Leo dodges the fatal blow, retrieves one of his katanas and delivers a fatal blow at Super Shredder. Below, the rest of the Turtles, April, and Casey wait, fearing for Leo's life, and then Leo, completely injured and exhausted, holds Shredder's Kuro Kabuto as a trophy proclaiming that Shredder is finished before tossing it to the ground. Back in Manhattan, the Turtles, April, Casey, and Karai sit on a rooftop, relieved that Shredder's threat is gone for good, but know that Tiger Claw, Bebop and Rocksteady, and many other bad guys are still out there, waiting to fill the gap that the Shredder's demise has left behind, but know that they will be ready for them, and they have Splinter watching over them from the afterlife with pride. Debuts TBA Splinter's Wisdom Trivia *''Owari'' is Japanese for "the end." *Super Shredder dies in this episode. *In a original scene, Leonardo decapicates Super Shredder and a thin line was seen on his neck and blood sprouting out. This was censored but blood is still seen on the sword. Quotes Gallery Category:Episodes that aired in 2017 Category:The Show Category:Season 4 Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes Category:Leo Themed Episode